


Bottoms Up!

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bc no aftercare is bad bdsm etiquette, Crying, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Gags, Heavy BDSM, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Mommy Kink, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-consent becomes constent, Praise Kink, Punishment, Strap-Ons, Subspace, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aubrey will become their little girl whether she wants to or not.
Relationships: Aubrey Reed/ Cheryl Young/ Zoey Young, Malia Young/ Zoey Young#
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Bottoms Up!

Hazel eyes water in relief as they settle on a front door as a shaky, clammy hand haphazardly reaches for the handle. Aubrey's hand tightens and pulls it down, adrenaline racing through her fiery veins. 

A putrid taste fills Aubrey's mouth as she pulls the handle down again.

Nothing.

Just as the 19-year-old was about to start hyperventilating, a motherly voice husks a gentle, "It's locked, baby." 

Dread creeps up Aubrey's spine, raising goosebumps as its icy claws race through her blood and seep into her brain, numbing it. It coils tightly in her stomach, making a wave of nausea ripple up her throat. 

"I want to go home, Malia." She whispers shakily, looking down at the handle, "please, please- I won't tell anyone. Just let me go home."

Malia chuckles gently, "Silly Bree, you _are_ home."

Grinding her teeth, she tries again aggressively pulling the handle up and down, shaking as she forcibly ignores the footsteps getting closer and closer. A loud sob rips out of her mouth as she naively continues to open it, her free hand now banging roughly against the door.

"Now, now Aubrey. You're acting like a child." Malia tuts

"Yeah, and you're both _into_ that aren't you?" Aubrey shakily answers, "That's why- that's why you make me call you both _that_."

Malia laughs, "Mmmm, and I don't think Mama's going to be very happy with your behaviour."

Aubrey's sobs are now high-pitched screams; tears stain her flushed cheeks; her shoulders wrack with each heave that forces a sob out of her shaking chest and she gasps for breath as she pounds against the door.

"No no no no. Please don't tell Zoey. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm-"

Malia walks up behind the hysterical teenager and wraps her arms around her, carefully pulling her away from the door. 

This sends Aubrey into an absolute frenzy, she kicks and screams and punches around her.

"Let me go!" She howls before landing a very swift kick against Malia's leg.

The pair both buckle downwards and Malia hisses through gritted teeth, forcing the thrashing girl onto the floor. With lethal accuracy, she grabs both of Aubrey's hands and pulls them back before sitting on the thrashing woman's back.

Malia wraps the teenager's hair tightly in her hand and yanks it roughly, "You know, " she hisses, the previous motherly tone was completely gone and replaced with venomous malice, "I always thought Zoey was being paranoid when she said you'd try to escape. I'd always say, 'don't worry honey, Bree isn't stupid enough to try that.' " She chuckles again, her grip tightening, "Yet, here we are. Did you really think you could hit me over the head and escape? Stupid girl."

Aubrey's thrashing becoming less aggressive as she tires. 

"Please Malia, Zoey isn't here. Please let me go." She weeps

The slap catches her off guard and leaves a fiery sting on her butt cheek.

"Now do you see where trying to escape gets you?" Malia snaps, slapping Aubrey's ass hard.

The sniffling brunette nods enthusiastically, hiccuping as she stares at the floor, "I-I'm sorry."

"Mmm, you sure?" 

The next couple of slaps send Aubrey back into a bawling fit, each slap making her jolt forward and writhe in agony. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry- I'M SORRY!" She howls, trying to escape Malia's cruel hand.

Malia stops her assault and hovers over the insufferable little girl under her.

After a while, Aubrey's quietened considerably, only little sobs and sniffles leaving her mouth. 

"Want mommy" She blubbers softly into the floor, her voice weak from the screaming.

Malia's face softens at the statement, knowing she's gained control of the outlandish brat for now. Gently, she moves off Aubrey and sits in front of her, stroking her sweaty and matted hair. Aubrey often gets like this after intense situations, the poor little girl is surely drained by now.

"Aww is my little girl dropping, hmmm?" She cooes

Brunette curls shake side-to-side as Aubrey continues to weakly sniffle, "n-no. Can't drop. " Her chest suddenly starts to heave again as she stammers, "Mommy and Mama are gonna be, gonna be-"

"Breathe, baby. Breathe for mommy." 

"You and Mama are gonna be angry." She snivels

Slowly, she turns over to face the ceiling but accidentally makes eye contact with Malia, who is watching her intently, and she quickly covers her eyes with her sweaty hands. Tears are still falling down her flushed face, puddling on the floor next to her jaw.

"Bree," Malia husks, cautiously pulling her hands away from her eyes, "look at me, sweetheart."

The crying girl apprehensively looks up at her captor, her lip wobbling.

"Yes, we are gonna be _very_ angry, princess. But you made a very silly decision, didn't you?"

She nods gently, hiding her face against Malia's leg.

Malia smiles softly at the action, still gently stroking the whimpering girl's hair.

"And silly decisions need to be punished, don't they?" 

"Mama's gonna be _really_ angry" Aubrey mumbles, playing with Malia's hand.

"Oh, she _is,_ baby. I texted her while you were having your little temper tantrum. She can't wait to come home and make her baby scream. But, don't think Mommy isn't _really_ angry either. When Mama comes home, we'll see if you're still in subspace hmm? If you're not, we'll take you down to the basement and show you what happens when you throw things at Mommy and try to escape."

Aubrey snuggles her face further into Malia's leg, "I'll stay like this then."

Malia chuckles wholeheartedly, "Sometimes, I wish you would. I love it when you act like this. But I also love watching you slip into sexual submission, watching as your eyes glaze over and that beautiful whine slips out of your lips." She grabs Aubrey's chin and tilts it up, gently pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, " Mmm, or when you start enjoying the punishment and beg us for more."

Reddened cheeks somehow redden more as a deep blush spreads across Aubrey's heated face. 

"Come now, let's go clean up the mess you've made in the front room. We don't want to give Mama another reason to get mad, do we?"

Aubrey shakes her head quickly and stands up, before turning to Malia with a pout and one hand doing an adorable 'grabby' motion. She smiles gently when the older woman takes her hand and leads her to the front room, the idea of leaving now foreign in her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be up soon, thanks for reading! :)


End file.
